M12: B.A.A.L. Strikes!
The Roles Hero (town) Roles Rolechecker: Standard inspector. Can nominate a player each night to discover their nature. Killer: Can kill another player unilaterally at night and learn his affiliation. Coroner: Learns the affiliation and codename of all dead players, regardless of the manner of their death. Revenant: 'Resurrects with a new codename and power two phases after his initial death. 'Bomb: 'Causes the death of whoever kills him (deciding lynch vote/deciding nightkill vote/special role). 'Protector: 'Can secretly nominate another player for protection from any and all kills during night or day phases (but not both in one day). If any protection attempt it successful, the power cannot be used again for three more phases. 'Roleblocker: Once per game, may prevent B.A.A.L. agents from using power roles during the night phase. Changer: 'May, once per game, end night phase immediately and proceed to the next day with no nightkills or power actions on either side. 'Swapper: May permanently exchange codenames with another player. If done at night, the Swapper may also use the powers of his new codename that night. The player on the other end of the transaction becomes the new Swapper. President: 'While the President is active, the B.A.A.L. agents cannot win on an equality, as the President's vote carries enough weight to negate a potential stalemate/dogpile. 'Stonewall: Cannot be lynched by plurality, only majority. If the Stonewall has a plurality of accusations at the end of a day, these accusations are discarded and the lynch proceeds as if they were not cast. B.A.A.L. (mafia) Roles Fogger: 'Once per game, the Fogger may nominate a player and cause any information that player might learn during the same night phase to be useless. (Applies to Rolecheckers, Coroners, and Killers.) 'Forger: Once per night, the Forger may nominate a player on either side to cause that player to return incorrect results upon examination. Bomb: 'If lynched, kills the last player to levy an accusation against him. Does not affect players who kill him in any other manner. 'Scrambler: Once per game, may nominate a hero to have his codename and powers permanently changed. Limiter: Once per game, may elect to have the following day truncated by 24 hours. Dramatis Personae THE HEROES *Nodal/Ted Hurwitz (Mystery Man, formerly The Anarchist) *Kylie/Jess Neher (Point Blank, formerly Wraith Spine Byron) *dtsund/Lance Marburger (Crimestopper) *spineshark/Darren McGlade (The Detonator) *Wheels/Clayton Goens (Dr. Graveyard) *Umby/Christian Reinhardt (Second Guess, formerly The Baffler) *breakman/Jarvis Buckle (Ad Nihilo, formerly Blind Justice) *JohnB/Max Whidden (formerly Spiritwalker) *Karzac/Tyrone Winkfield (The Baffler, formerly Ad Nihilo) *SDMX/Kurt Wease (Quantum Seer) *shivam/Tyrone Laramie (Sunburst) *McClain/Guy Townsel (Daybreaker) *Paul le Fou/Allan Ezzel (Blind Justice, formerly The Prankster) *botticus/Jamie Golder (Deadweight) *Luana/Karina Strich (The Oracle) *Kayma/Lee Demaray (The Surprise) B.A.A.L. AGENTS *Garrison/Cody Harshaw (Shrapnel) *Yimothy/Buck Walter (Fakeout) *Destil/Lance Osbourne (Lord Misrule) *poetfox/Marcie McKinney (Deadline) *Merus/Hugh Charney (The Anarchist, formerly Mystery Man) *Tock/Mathew Forbush (Second Guess) The Game Day 1: Lynched Merus (B.A.A.L. Agent) http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1054186&postcount=483 Night 1: Agents nightkill Nodal http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1055169&postcount=484 Day 2: Lynched dtsund (Hero) http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1057594&postcount=743 Night 2: Agents nightkill Byron http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1059627&postcount=744 Day 3: Lynched spineshark (Hero) http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1062002&postcount=899 Night 3: Agents nightkill Luana http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1063741&postcount=900 Day 4: *Byron resurrects as Kylie http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1063903&postcount=928 *Lynched poetfox (B.A.A.L. Agent) http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1065686&postcount=1040 Night 4: http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1066860&postcount=1042 *Agents nightkill Kylie *breakman kills Garrison (B.A.A.L. Agent) Day 5: Lynched Yimothy (B.A.A.L. Agent) http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1068876&postcount=1146 Night 5: http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1070866&postcount=1147 *Agents nightkill McClain *breakman kills Destil (showed Hero, due to Forger?) Day 6: *shivam (Quit) http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1071208&postcount=1165 *Lynched Kayma (Hero) http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1073192&postcount=1238 Night 6: Agents nightkill JohnB http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1074987&postcount=1239 Day 7: Lynched SDMX (Hero) http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1077538&postcount=1312 Night 7: http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1078515&postcount=1313 *breakman kills Wheels (Hero) *Agents nightkill botticus Day 8: Lynched Karzac (Hero) http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1079491&postcount=1374 Night 8: Paul le Fou kills Tock (B.A.A.L. Agent) http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1081082&postcount=1375 Private Chats Bullpen Category:Games